Ini Anak Dia Ayah
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: "Aku melakukan-nya dengan dia.../"Ini anak dia ayah.../" Kurang ajar kau. Beraninya kau menghamili putriku.../ "Hei tunggu.. apa kau mau cucumu nanti tidak mempunyai ayah? apa kau mau cucu-mu tau bahwa ayahnya mati dibunuh kakek-nya sendiri... Rate M di akhir cerita LEMON. Mind to RnR? please..! Chapter terakhir update
1. Chapter 1

Hai minnaaa!

Author Gaje kembali lagi :-D

Hemm..?

Apa ya..?

Faris akan memberikan fict Rate **M **lagi.

Sebagian cerita ini adalah kenyataan dari kehidupan Faris. Tapi cuma sedikt aja :-D.

Wokeeh.

langsung kita baca aja yuk.!

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita©Faris punya.**

**Pair:NaruHina Always**

**Warning: OOC,AU,ABAL,GAJE, TYPO,PASARAN DLL.**

**"INI ANAK-NYA"**

Hai perkenalakan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Umurku 19 tahun dan sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah kos-san bersama kakak-ku. Nama kakak-ku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia dan aku hanya berbeda usia dua tahun. Aku adalah seorang anak dari keluarga Broken Home. Ibu-ku menikah lagi dan ayahku pun juga begitu. Ayah dan Ibu-ku bercerai saat aku berumur 11 tahun. Dan sekarang aku ikut dengan Ibu-ku. Aku ikut dengan ibuku bermaksud untuk menjaganya. Sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah Pabrik pembuatan Pipa. Seharusnya pemuda seusiaku mungkin akan pergi untuk Kuliah. Tapi beginilah keadaanku, sekarang aku adalah seorang pekerja kasar di sebuah pabrik. Wajar saja kan. Karna aku sekolah juga hanya bisa tamat SMP saja. Bukan karna aku tidak suka belajar dan bodoh. Tapi karna aku tak mau merepotkan ayah Tiri-ku yang bernama Fugaku Uchiha tersebut. Pun sama Halnya dengan kakak tiriku tersebut.

Disinilah aku, aku sekarang sedang ada di sebuah gudang Pabrik. Tempat yang penuh debu dan sangat panas inilah yang akan menjadi tempatku bekerja. Aku disini diposisikan dan ditugaskan membuat bahan pipa. Setiap hari selain hari minggu dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 5 sore akan kuhabiskan waktuku disini. Mulai dari mengangkat Bahan yang beratnya 25 kg tersebut menaiki tangga yang lumayan tinggi. Bahan yang aku angkat pun tidak sedikit. Jumlah bahan yang aku angkat setiap harinya mencapai 160 karung, tapi tidak sendirian aku mengangkatya. Team kerjaku ada 3 orang dan kami pun mengangkatnya bersama-sama. Walaupun berat, tapi tak apa yang penting aku bisa mencukupi kebutuhanku sehari-hari.

Jam kerja di hari pertamaku pun sudah selesai. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan keluar dari gudang Pabrik menuju tempat kos-ku yang berada tepat di depanya. Setelah sampai, akupun segera mengambil sebuah handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dan tentunya untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi akupun segera memakai baju santaiku, aku menggunakan kaos warna coklat dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Setelah selesai, akupun segera menengok sebuah jam dinding yang ada di dalam kos-ku. Tak terasa waktu pun berjalan begitu cepat. Dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 Malam. Aku pun segera keluar untuk sekedar mencari makan. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah kedai makanan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku. Setelah selasai akupun beranjak pergi dari situ.

Aku berjalan pergi menuju kosanku. Kedua mataku sedang asik memandang tempat yang bisa dibilang baru untuk-ku. Suasana desa yang sungguh nyaman. Pandanganku pun tertuju kepada teman-teman baruku yang sedang Nongkrong di pinggir jalan. Mereka sedang asik ngobrol, berbicara tentang gadis yang mereka sukai. Akupun segera ikut nimbrung bersama mereka. Walaupun baru sehari aku mengenal mereka, tapi sepertinya kami sudah kelihatan akrab. Setelah mendengarkan ocehan dan tertawa bersama mereka, aku segera memasang Headset di kedua telingaku. Bermaksut untuk mendengarkan lagu dan menikmati suasana malam yang indah ini. Bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam, semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhku dengan pelan dan suara deru motor yang berlalu lalang.

Kedua mataku menatap sebuah bangunan rumah yang lumayan megah. Menurutku. Mataku pun melihat sosok Gadis yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya. "Cantik" itulah yang ada dipikiranku saat melihatnya. Gadis itu memakai baju putih lengan panjang dan celana putih yang sungguh pas dengan warna kulit-nya. Rambut berponi depan dan rambut belakangnya digerai. Mataku tak henti-hentinya menatapnya dengan lekat. Hingga pandangan mataku dan gadis itu bertemu.

Lama kami saling memandang satu sama lain. Pandanganku pun beralih saat teman ku yang bernama Kiba itu mengagetkanku dengan tepukan pelan di bahu kananku. Segera aku mencopot kedua Headset yang tengah terpasang ditelingaku. Mataku pun kualihkan padanya dengan arti pertanyaan 'ada apa?'

"hoi Naruto. kau sedang memandangi gadis itu ya?" Tanya-nya

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanyaku

"batalkan saja niatmu untuk mendekatinya, Gadis itu sudah mempunyai tunangan" jawabnya.

"Benarkah? apa kau berniat membohongiku?" tanyaku curiga.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, setiap malam minggu pasti tunanganya datang untuk mengajaknya keluar" Jelasnya lagi.

Setelah selesai mendengarkan ocehan dari Kiba, aku pun langsung mengalihkan kedua mataku yang bermaksud untuk melihat gadis itu kembali. Tapi sayang aku tak mendapati sosok gadis itu lagi.

"Hoi Kiba, gara-gara kau aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi" kataku kesal kepada Kiba.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, urungkan saja niatmu pada Hinata." katanya

"Memang siapa Hinata?" Tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

"Tentu saja gadis itu. Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata." jelasnya.

Akupun Hanya ber "Oh" ria saja setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kiba.

Malam pun kian larut satu-persatu temanku mulai pergi menuju kos masing-masing. Mataku kian mengantuk tatkala semilir angin menerpa tubuhku. Kulangkah kan kakiku pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Chouji yang sedang asik makan keripik. Tak ada yang menarik lagi, gadis yang sedari tadi aku pandang juga sudah tidak ada. Sudahpasti, sekarang aku pun juga pergi menuju kos yang kutinggali dengan kakak tiriku yang bernama Sasuke tersebut. Setelah sampai, aku berjalan masuk dan langsung menuju kasur empuk yang sudah menungguku dari tadi. Sekarang aku sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kosku yang berwarna putih tersebut. Kumiringkan tubuhku kesamping berharap mendapatkan posisi ueenak untuk tidur. Kedua mataku sekarang mendapati Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kumiringkan tubuhku ke sisi yang satunya lagi dan kedua mataku pun mulai menutup dan akhirnya tertidur.

Hari-hari berlalu. Seperti biasa setiap malam sehabis kerja aku duduk nongkrong di depan pabrik bermaksud untuk melihat gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut. Akhir akhir ini aku memang selalu melihatnya setiap malam. Menurutku itu merupakan pemandangan yang sungguh sayang untuk dilewatkan. Pun sama halnya dengan malam ini.

"Hoi Shikamaru!" sapaku pada bocah pemalas yang kerjanya tidur terus diwaktu kerja.

"oh hai Naruto" jawabnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Hei Shika, kau tidak tidur? biasanya kau kan tidak pernah lepas dari Bantal!" tanyaku bermaksut untuk menggodanya.

"Cih. Kau juga sama! biasanya kau kan juga selalu bersama kakak-mu Sasuke, Kalian HOMO ya?" tanya-nya yang sedikit membuatku kesal.

"hei, aku NORMAL tau" jawabku dengan sedikit keras.

Hening.

Hening

Hening

"Cih, merepotkan. Mana rokokmu?" tanya bocah pemalas itu padaku.

"Hei kau itu kan perokok, kalau mau ngrokok ya beli!" Kataku sambil menyodorkan sebungkus rokok bersama dengan koreknya.

"sudah, diam saja kau. Rokok satu batang aja. Pelit sekali sih kau. Aku belum gajian." katanya sambil menghisap rokok yang aku berikan.

Mataku sekarang sedang memandangi gadis yang perlahan keluar dari pintu rumahnya. 'tidak biasanya dia keluar malam malam' pikirku dalam hati. kulihat dia sedang membawa sesuatu di tanganya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah motor matik yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Gerbang pintu rumahnya perlahan terbuka dengan menampakan gadis berambut Indigo yang sangat cantik bak seperti Bidadari, menurutku. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata itu sedang menaiki motornya keluar entah menuju kemana.

Pemandangan yang sudah aku harapkan pun sudah sirnah untuk malam ini. Wajahku tertunduk lesu melihat tanah yang aku pijak.

"ngiing" Suara dari deru motor pun mengalihkan pandanganku.

Mataku menatap dengan intens siapa yang akan melewati jalan yang ada didepan mataku. Kulihat Hinata sedang menaiki motor dan sebentar lagi dia akan melewati jalan yang ada didepanku. Tubuhku memanas dengan sendirinya. sesungging senyuman pun turut menghiasi wajahku. Jantungku berdetak kian keras tatkala dia menoleh kearah dimana tempat yang aku duduki berssma bocah pemalas itu. Tak terasa darah segar mengucur dari kedua hidungku tatkala kulihat dia sedang tersenyum kearahku. Tapi cucuran darah pun berhenti tatkala aku sadar bahwa senyuman yang tersungging dari bibirmugilnya bukan untukku tapi melainkan untuk bocah pemalas yang ada disampingku.

"cantik bukan?" tanya dari bocah pemalas yang ada disampingku itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau jangan melihat seseorang dari luarnya saja. Memang dari luar dia adalah gadis yang baik, manis dan seksi. Tapi apakah kau tau sifat yang sebenarnya dari dia? dia adalah gadis yang sangat nakal." kata shikamaru padaku.

"cih. Memangnya kau tau dari mana? jangan sok tau deh lo." tanyaku sambil menyangkal semua penjelasanya.

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku kan lahir di sini. Tentu saja aku tau tentangnya, dia kan juga mantan adik kelasku. dan juga, dia dulu juga sempat berpacaran dengan teman satu kelasku. Nama temanku itu adalah Gaara. Gaara adalah salah satu pangeran kelas di kelasku dulu. Dia juga pernah bilang padaku apa saja yang dia lakukan pada Hinata saat berpacaran." katanya panjang lebar.

"memang apa saja yang sudah dilakukanya pada Hinata?" tanyaku yang tak sabar ingin mendengarkan jawabanya.

"dulu waktu berpacaran denganya dia menciumnya, meremas dadanya dan juga Hampir melakukan Hubungan suami istri dengan Hinata. tapi Hinata menolak melakukan Hubungan itu, dengan alasan belum waktunya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia juga sering datang kerumah Hinata pada malam minggu. Dan kudengar juga dialah tunanganya saat ini. Dia juga bilang kenapa dia mau bertunangan dengan Hinata. Itu karena dia sudah pernah berhubungan layaknya suami istri dengan Hinata dan mereka berjanji setelah melakukan ITU mereka akan menikah." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kedua mataku membulat dengan sempurna setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru tadi. Dadaku sesak sesaat setelah mendengarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tak bisa berharap padanya. Siapalah aku? aku mengenalnya saja tidak. Aku hanyalah orang yang mengaguminya dari belakang.

Pagi pun tiba, Hari ini adalah hari libur karna hari ini adalah hari minggu. Setiap Hari minggu datang aku pasti akan menjenguk ibuku. Ya. Aku berniat berkunjung kerumah orang tuaku bersama Sasuke. Aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Sasuke sudah siap dan menungguku diluar. Setelah selesai melakukan ritual pagiku aku segera keluar kos-an untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri saat melihat kerumunan yang berada tepat di depan rumah Hinata. Mataku juga mendapati Sasuke yang sedang mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku juga mendekat ingin mecari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kakiku semakin mendekat dan juga telingaku samar-samar menangkap sebuah suara dari seorang laki-laki yang sedang marah dan juga aku mendengar suara isakan tangis dari seorang gadis.

"permisi" kataku sambil melewati kerumunan. Setelah sampai di barisan paling depan kerumunan, mataku menangkap sebuah sosok seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang memarahi seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Hinata menoleh kearahku. Kulihat wajahnya yang sendu serta matanya yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata. Kulihat lengan kananya mulai diangakat dan mengarahkanya tepat padaku.

"aku melakukanya dengan DIA, Ayah." Katanya dengan keras dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah dengan tepat padaku.

**TBC**

Bagaimana menurut anda?

Gaje banget yaa!

Yah apa boleh buat, hanya ini yang terlintas di pikiran Faris.

Sudikah anda memberikan sebuah review untuk fict Faris yang Bagus ini? (readars muntah-muntah karana Author kepede-an)

Gomen ne!

jadi tolong di beri review ya?(mohon-mohon dengan memasang wajah cat-eyes ;-) )

Ah mending author nyengir aja kayak cengiranya Naruto :-D atau senyum palsu dari Sai ;-)

Jadi tolong review ya?

jaa ne!

see you next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Hai Minna... Author Gaje kembali la~

Readars : Woy Author, lo itu bisa bedain gak sih NaruHina sama GaraHina? dasar Author Aneh.

Author : A-apa maksudmu? Apakah kamu baca adegan Gaara dengan Hinata? Kenapa kau berpikir ini GaaraHina? Apakah karna penjelasan dari Shika? Woy Shika! lo ngomong apa aja ke Naruto?

Shika : Mondekusai...

Readers :"..."

Author : Tuh kan!

Readers : Heh Author Gaje! Aku kasih tau ya, Kamu jangan sekali-kali membuat Hinata jalang di Pair Naruhina. Karna Fans Naruhina juga bisa marah kalau baca fict Payah kayak gini!.

Author : Apa maksudmu?(wajah tanpa dosa) Kau bilang a-aku membuat H-Hinata Ja-jalang di fict ini! Ka-kau tau, perkataanmu tadi sungguh menyayat Hatiku. Maaf kalau fict ini payah. Hi-Hinata-chan apakah kamu merasa aku buat Ja-jalang di fict ini? (Sambil nangis-nangis.)

Readers : (nengok Hinata)

Hinata : Su-sudahlah Faris-kun, ja-jangan menangis! (sambil ngelus-ngelus punggung Author). Kalian juga para readers, ke-kenapa kau menganggapku Jalang di fict ini? Apa hanya karna kau mendengarkan perkataan Shikamaru tentangku? Fict ini kan belum selesai, ke-kenapa kalian bisa memutuskan tentang diriku dengan begitu mudahnya? Lebih baik, ka-kalian kalau mau memutuskan sesuatu, Kalian Ha-harus tau apakah yang kalian dengar itu benar?

Readers :"..."

Author : Terima kasih Hinata-chan.(Sambil meluk Hinata)

Hinata : Tidak apa-apa Faris-kun. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi ya!. Cupp

Author : (merona hebat karna dicium Hime)

Naruto :Kau, beraninya kau meluk my-hime. (Deatglare ke Author)

Hinata : Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Kau seharusnya senang. Karna Faris-kun selau membuat Fict tentang Kita yang selalu berakhir bahagia.

**Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku akhiri cerita Melankolis diatas.**

**Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk yang telah merevie**

**Kirei- neko**

**Hyuna. Uzuhi**

**Dey-chan #aku gak jahat kok :-D**

**Heru Anggara**

**redballoon**

**Amexki chan**

**Satoshi leo raiden**

**Itu sudah semuanya kali ya...! Maaf kalo ada yang salah di penulisan Nama-nya. Kalau gak mau maafin Faris silahkan timpuk aja pake sendal. Caranya gampang KETIK REG SPASI SENDAL KIRIM KE FARIS(?) Maaf kalo bercanda terus. Tapi kalau mau tau atau mau nimpuk faris pake sendal cari aja faris di facebook "Ariez muchibuts" yap itulah namaku di facebook / sicemplux kalau mau follow sekalian :-D #readers: Malezzzz.**

**Oke Author dah kebanyakan bacot nich. Mending kita lanjutin aja ceritanya :-D**

**Naruto©Masashi K**

**Cerita © Faris**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Au,ooc,thypo, abal, gaje, pasaran dll.**

**INI ANAK-NYA**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Naruto Pov**

"Ini anak dia ayah. Aku melakukanya dengan dia" Kata Hinata dengan air mata yangtak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua matanya. Mata-nya merah, rambut kusutnya menambahkan kesan dia sedang mengalami masalah yang besar dan jari telunjuknya tak henti-hentinya menunjuk kearahku.

Kulihat orang paruh baya yang dipanggil Ayah tersebut menatap diriku dengan tajam. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam rumah. Sementara aku, aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa Hinata menunjuk kearahku? apa yang aku lakukan padanya?' pertanyaan itu terus bermuncul an di pikiranku.

Setelah beberapa saat laki-laki paruh baya yang di panggil ayah itu keluar dengan membawa sebuah Samurai di tangan kanan-nya. Matanya menatapku dengan tajam aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia berjalan semakin dekat kearahku.

"Sriing" suara ayunan samurai yang diarahkan kepadaku. 'Dia mau membunuhku' ucapku dalam hati. Untung saja aku bisa menghindar, kalau tidak aku bisa mati.

"Hei, kau mau membunuhku ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"tentu saja bodoh" balasnya sambil mengayunkan samurai di tanganya lagi. Untung saja aku dulu sempat berlatih karate kepada ayahku dulu, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah menjadi seonggok daging yang tak berguna. Aku terus menghindar saat dia menyerangku. Raut kesal diwajahnya terpampang dengan jelas. Gerombolan orang yang tadi ikut melihat berhamburan menjauh tak ada yang berani menghalanginya. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ada apa ini? tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau mau membunuhku?" tanyaku dengan lantang kepadanya.

"KAU. KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MENGHAMILI PUTRIKU. DASAR BOCAH SIALAN " Ucapnya dengan keras.

'Apa maksudnya ini? aku menghamili putrinya. Jadi Hinata tadi menunjuk kearahku tadi, dia sedang menuduhku?' pikirku dalam hati.

"Aku tidak menghamili putrimu. Aku mengenalnya saja tidak!" kataku menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Kau mau lari dari masalah heh? Kau MENGHAMILI PUTRIKU dan sekarang kau mengaku tidak pernah MENGENALNYA? DASAR BAJINGAN!" Teriaknya kalap. Samurai yang diarahkan kepadaku menjadi membabi buta. Raut kesal diwajahnya sepertinya sudah diambang batas karna sedari tadi samurai yang diarahkan kepadaku tak sedikitpun menggores tubuhku. Dia kemudian membuang samurai yang ada ditanganya, tangan kanan yang semula memegang samurai tersebut sekarang masuk kedalam saku celana belakanya. 'Apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku' tanyaku dalam hati.

"glek" aku menelan ludah setelah melihat sebuah pistol ada di tangan kanan-nya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Oh kami-sama aku belum mau mati, aku masih muda bahkan aku juga belum menikah. Bagamana ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Kulihat tangan kanan-nya di angkat keatas dan mengarahkan tepat padaku.

"Dasar bocah sia~"

"Tunggu. Apa kau mau nanti cucumu lahir tidak mempunyai ayah? Apa kau mau Cucumu tahu bahwa ayahnya mati dibunuh kakeknya sendiri?" Aku memotong ucapan-nya dengan melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepadanya. Kulihat dia langsung terdiam ketika mendengarkan perkataanku.

"Dasar bocah Sialan" teriaknya lagi.

"Dorrrrrr"

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar suara tembakan yang menggelegar di gendang telingaku. Mataku masih terpejam takut melihat yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa 'Apakah aku sudah mati? ternyata mati tidaklah buruk. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.' pikirku.

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Mataku reflek membulat dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang. 'Aku belum mati' gumamku pelan. Mataku melihat laki-laki paruh baya yang sedari tadi mencoba membunuhku. Tangan kananya masih menggenggam pistol dan mengarahkan tepat pada diriku. Aku melihat sekujur tubuhku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika melihat celana yang aku pakai. Celanaku bolong akibat tembakan pistol yang diarahkanya padaku. Jarak celanaku yang bolong hanya 2cm dari selangkanganku. Hampir saja mengenai jagoan kecilku.

"Lain kali, mungkin aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu bocah!" ucapnya seraya menurunkan sebuah pistol yang sedari tadi mengarah kepadaku.

Aku sekarang bisa bernafas lega. Aku masih diberi kesempatan hidup. Terima kasih Kami-sama. Ucapku dalam hati seraya memejamkan kedua mataku. Angin berhembus menerpa tubuhku. 'Aku masih hidup.' Gumamku pelan.

"Greb"

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Hiks...hiks."

Aku membuka kedua mataku saat aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk-ku. Mataku membulat tatakala melihat sosok yang tengah memeluk tubuhku dengan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

"Hi-Hinata" ucapku tergagap karna kaget.

Kulihat dia masih terisak sambil memelukku. Kaos yang aku pakai pun basah terkena air matanya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadapnya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Neji" teriak ayah Hinata entah pada siapa.

Selang beberapa saat aku melihat seseorang keluar dari rumah Hinata. Dia mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna coklat dan kurasa dia seumuran dengan Sasuke, pikirku.

Aku masih terdiam tak bergerak. Aku masih bingung harus berbuat apa. Sementara Hinata masih memeluk-ku dengan erat seolah tak mau melepaskanku.

"Siapa Namamu?" tanya dari orang yang baru keluar rumah tadi kepadaku.

"Na-Namikaze Naruto" jawabku.

"ikuti aku Namikaze-san" katanya lagi.

Aku hanya diam tak bergerak. Memangnya siapa dia menyuruh orang dengan seenaknya sendiri. Batinku.

Hinata kemudian melepaskan pelukanya terhadapku.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menuduhku kenapa alasanya dan siapa yang sebenarnya menghamilinya apa benar dia dihamili tunanganya yang bernaa Gaara tersebut. Kalau benar mengapa dia tak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada ayahnya. Mungkin tunanganya itu tidak mau tanggung jawab. Pikirku.

Tapi kenapa dia hanya menunduk saja dari tadi.

"Ikuti aku Namikaze-sa~"

"KEMANA?" tanyaku kesal sambil berteriak.

"Menjemput Orang tuamu, untuk membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan Hinata-sama." Jawabnya datar.

"Pe-per-pernikahan" Ucapku tergagap karna Shock dengan apa yang aku dengar.

"Aku ti-tidak m~"

"APA KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP BOCAH?"Teriakan Ayah Hinata padaku. Tangan-nya kemudian kembali merogoh saku celana belakangnya.

"Baiklah" Kataku pasrah. Aku tidak mau mati muda.

"Teme?" Kataku sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya mematung melihatku yang hampir saja terbunuh.

Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kearahku. Setelah sampai didepanku dia langsung menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan membawaku menuju mobil Honda jazz warna merah didepan rumah Hinata. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil itupun melesat menuju rumahku.

**Normal pov **

Suara teriakan Seorang Fugaku Uchiha menggelegar di kediamanya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kepada anak tirinya yang bernama Naruto. Sasuke pun juga terkena imbasnya karna tak bisa menjaga adiknya. Sementara Uzumaki Kushina hanya bisa menangis kecewa terhadap kelakuan anaknya.

**Kamar Hinata**

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan, aku sudah menuduhnya menghamiliku. Bahkan aku sudah berani membohongi ayah dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang Hamil. Aku memang Egois. Aku-aku hiks..hiks" Suara tangisan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Mata gadis bersurai indigo itu terlihat memerah karna terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cairan bening di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa aku jadi seegois ini, Kami-sama apakah yang aku lakukan ini salah? Aku, aku hanya takut kalau dia jadi milik orang lain" ucapnya lirih disertai isakan dari bibir mungilnya.

Raut penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dan mungkin malam ini hanya dihabiskanya untuk menangis.

Keesokan Harinya keluaga Naruto pun datang di kediaman Hinata untuk membicarakan pernikahan anak mereka.

Setelah berdiskusi beberapa jam dan sudah mendapatkan solusi yang tepat. Pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto akan dilangsungkan 2 minggu lagi.

**TBC**

**Yap. Sampai disini dulu ceritanya. Pikiran author secang macet disini, jadi tak bisa melanjutkan. Gomen ne!**

**sebelumnya Faris juga minta maaf kalau readers gak suka sama fict Faris.**

**Kalau gak suka tekan aja tombol BACK ok.**

**Jangan lupa direview yaa? :-D**

**review review review**

**jaaa ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yap, Author Gaje kembali lagi melanjutkan fict Yang penuh dengan pro dan Kontra. :-D

Sebelumnya saya beritahu kalau anda tidak suka dengan Fict Faris, sebaiknya tekan tombol back aja. Oke!

Sebelumnya Faris minta maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya kurang memuaskan para readers.

Tapi Faris akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat readers puas setelah membaca Fict faris.

Terima kasih sebelumnya bagi anda yang sudah me review dengan kata-kata yang baik. Juga terima kasih untuk seseorang yang mereview dengan kata-kata kasar. Terima kasih karna masih mau menyempatkan untuk memberikan review.

Yap kita lanjut aja ceritanya. Oke!

**Naruto©Mashasi kIshimoto**

**Cerita© Faris**

**Pair : Naruhina**

**Warning : Ooc, au, abal, gaje, thypo dll.**

**INI ANAKNYA**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal Pov**

Udara panas dan debu beterbangan mencemari oksigen. Suara mesin berdengung keras ingin membobol gendang telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Rambut kuning emas milik seorang pemuda berubah menjadi kusam karna debu yang sedari tadi beterbangan. Nafasnya terengah-engah terlihat jelas dari dadanya yang naik turun menerima dan membuang oksigen yang dia hirup. Suara nafas yang terdengar sangat keras ditelinga menambahkan kesan dadanya sangat sesak karna menghirup oksigen yang sudah tercemar oleh debu. Masker yang menempel di hidung dan mulutnya semakin membuatnya susah untuk bernafas. Tapi apa daya, demi tuntutan pekerjaan. Dia harus melalui hari-harinya seperti ini. Keringat bercucuran keluar dari pelipis, leher dan tanganya. Lelah. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda berambut kuning saat ini. Suara geraman yang keluar dari perutnya pun ikut memperburuk keadaan. Bukan hanya lelah saja yang dirasakanya saat ini. Matanya menajam melihat sebuah jam yang menggantung di atas pintu. Sebuah suara deringan bel membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap sebuah jam sekarang sedang mencoba meraih masker yang sedari tadi menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Sesungging senyum telihat jelas setelah ia melepas masker. Dengan gontai pemuda itupun berjalan nendekati sebuah mesin yang sedari tadi berdengung dengan keras. Jari telunjuknya diangkat dan menekan tombol berwarna merah yang bertuliskan 'Off'.

Setelah mematikan sebuah mesin, dia lalu berjalan gontai keluar dari gudang tempatnya bekerja. Karna jam istirahat sudah berbunyi, sekarang yang ada dipikiranya hanyalah memasak makanan untuk dirinya dan kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Sial, aku lupa membeli bahan makanan. Gara-gara mengurus pernikahan mendadak, semuanya jadi berantakan" Umpatnya kesal setelah membuka lemari es yang tak ada isinya.

Kakinya berjalan dengan lemas keluar dari dapur kos yang dia tempati.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanyanya ketika melihat gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Etto, a-aku membawakan makan siang u-untukmu!" jawabnya dengan wajah menunduk dan tanganya menggenggam erat sebuah Rantang makanan.

"Aku sudah makan" ucapnya bohong.

"Kruyuuk" Dewi fortuna mungkin sedang memihak pada gadis bersurai indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata tersebut. Sesungging senyum bahagia mungkin akan terlihat oleh pemuda yang bernama Naruto, andai saja wajahnya tidak menunduk dan poni rambut depanya tak menutupi wajah imutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan, kekehan kecil pun tak lupa mengekor setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Aku bisa memasak sendiri." jawabnya datar dan dingin.

Tak disangka, 4 kata yang diucapkanya itu telah membuat gadis yang tengah berdiri di depanya yang semula tesenyum, sekarang berubah menjadi sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan cairan bening pun keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

Raut penyesalan terlihat dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto. Dia sangat tidak suka melihat wanita menangis dan bersedih. Namun sekarang dia malah membuat gadis didepan-nya menangis.

Tangan kiri sang gadis terangkat dan mengucek pelan kedua matanya. Badan-nya di putar kebelakang bermaksud untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun usahanya gagal saat tangan yang tadi dipakai untuk mengucek kedua matanya ditahan oleh tangan pemuda yang telah membuatnya menangis.

Ditariknya tangan tersebut dan dibawanya masuk kedalam. Setelah menariknya masuk, sang pemuda kemudian duduk di kursi ruang makan. Sementara sang gadis hanya diam tak bergeming berdiri dengan menunduk dan dengan tangan kanan-nya yang masih setia memegang rantang makanan.

Sang pemuda hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal karna gadis didepanya hanya diam tak bergeming. Dengan lemas sang pemuda beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik lagi sang gadis dan mendudukanya di kursi, sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan.

Sang pemuda dengan sabar menunggu gadis didepanya membuka rantang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. 2 menit berlalu, namun hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

'Oh tuhan. Apakah dia tidak mengerti maksudku?' tanyanya kesal dalam hati.

"Kamu itu, berniat membawakan makanan untuk-ku tidak. Hem?" Tanya-nya kesal.

Sang gadis yang mendengar pertanyaan pemuda yang tengah duduk didepanya langsung terlonjak kaget. Kedua tangan-nya langsung membuka rantang yang tadi dibawanya. Dengan cekatan kedua tangan mungil itu membuka satu persatu dan langsung menghidangkan dihadapan sang pemuda.

Sementara sang pemuda yang sudah menahan lapar dari tadi, langsung berniat untuk melahap makanan yang ada didepan-nya.

"Selamat ma~"

"Cu-cuci tangan dulu" perkatan sang pemuda dipotong dengan cepat oleh sang gadis.

"Oh God" ucapnya pelan lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju westafel di dapur.

Setelah selesai cuci tangan, ia pun berjalan menuju meja makan dan kembali duduk.

"Sekarang apa aku boleh makan?" tanya-nya cemberut. Anggukan dari sang gadis pun sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan-nya.

"Apa benar?" tanya-nya memastikan. "Apa kau tak akan menyuruhku cuci muka sekaligus cuci kaki?" timpalnya lagi.

Sang gadis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Tangan sang pemuda pun mulai untuk meraih sendok dan kemudian menyendok nasi untuk dilahapnya. Tanganya diangkat keatas dan

5cm

3cm

2cm.

"Be-berdoa dulu Na-Naruto-kun" ucap sang gadis. Tangan sang pemuda pun reflek terhenti dan mulutnya menganga dengan rasa kecewa.

"Haaaah" Sang pemuda menghela nafas kesal.

"Bismillahirrohmanirrohim" doa dari sang pemuda pun terucap kemudian dia kembali untuk memulai makan siang-nya yang sempat tertunda.

Sang pemuda dengan lahap memakan makanan yang dibawa oleh sang Calon Istri. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengunyah makanan tersebut dengan lahapnya.

"Masakanmu enak sekali!" Puji sang pemuda setelah selesai makan.

"Da-dari mana Na-Naruto-kun tahu ka-kalau itu masakanku?" Tanya sang gadis dengan wajah yang memerah karna dipuji Calon Suami.

"Jangan bilang itu bukan masakanmu? jangan bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa memasak?" tanya sang pemuda pada sang gadis curiga. "Aku tidak mau punya istri yang tidak bisa memasak." timpalnya lagi.

"I-itu me-memang masakanku. A-apa Na-Naruto-kun menyukainya?" Tanya sang gadis dengan wajah merona dan memavinkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hn" jawabnya datar. Padahal sang pemuda sangat senang akan mempunyai istri yang pintar memasak.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Na-naruto-kun tak me-menghabiskan makananya?" Tanya sang gadis kecewa karna makanan yang dibawanya masih ada, masih cukup untuk dimakan 1orang.

"Itu untuk kakak-ku, apa boleh? " tanya sang pemuda.

"Te-tentu saja." Jawab sang gadis mantap.

"Ka-kalau begitu a-aku pergi pulang dulu." Pamit sang gadis, kemudia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Sang pemuda pun ikut mengekor dibelakang sang gadis untuk mengantarnya didepan pintu.

"Kenapa berhenti, katanya mau pulang?" tanya sang pemuda karna gadis didepanya berhenti berjalan.

Sang gadis pun lalu membalikan badan dan menatap pemuda pemilik mata Blu saphire tersebut.

"Be-besok aku a-akan membawakan makan siang untukmu lagi Na-Naruto-kun" ucap sang gadis sambil menatap mata blue saphire milik pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak boleh" balas sang pemuda datar.

"ke-kenapa?" tanya sang gadis kecewa.

"Aku bisa memasak sendiri." jawabnya datar.

"Ka-kalau begitu a-aku akan datang dan memasak denganmu, bolehkah?" tanya sang gadis memelas.

"Tidak bisa" jawabnya sama.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang gadis sama.

"Itu merepotkan." jawabnya datar lagi.

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku akan menangis saja hiks-hiks" kata sang gadis sambil terisak.

"Baiklah-baiklah terserahmu saja" kata sang pemuda iba melihat gadis didepanya menangis. Sementara sang gadis tersenyum dalam hati karna jurusnya menangis berhasil mengelabuhi sang pemuda.

"Hei kenapa kau senyum-seyum sendiri, Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya sang pemuda saat melihat gadis didepanya tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. #di jyuuken Hime.

"Ti-tidak" jawab sang gadis singkat.

"lalu kenapa kau hanya berdiri mematung disitu, katanya mau pu~"

"Cup" Sang gadis mengecup pipi sang pemuda lalu berbalik dengan wajah yang merah padam dan berjalan pulang.

"lang" Lanjut sang pemuda karna perkataanya sempat terpotong karna ulah sang gadis yang tiba-tiba mengecup pelan pioi kanan-nya. Rona tipis pun terlihat dari wajah sang pemuda.

**TBC**

**Hoi hoi... Bagaimana menurut anda? **

**sudah memuaskan / belum? di jawab di review ya XD**

**Balasan review.**

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden **maaflah kalau kurang greget. Tapi jangan gregetanya wkwkwk #**plakk**

**Fran Fryn Kun **terima kasih untuk pujianya, maaf kalau pendek ya mungkin nanti akan saya tambahkan satu kalimat biar tidak pendek lagi..:-D #**plaak. **Ini rate M tapi hanya diakhir cerita. Gak sampai 9 chapter kok. di tunggu lagi reviewnya.. **XD**

**kyle trudgen **Ok ajalah :-D

Hemm? yang anda tanyakan apa? author gak ngerti. Maaf kalau Author gak ngerti.

**Aden L kazt **Tertawalah sesuka anda di kotak review. Ditunggu yaa tawanya lagi. ckckck

**BellaYosintaL **Maaf ya kalau aku salah menulis 'Mendokusei'. maaf juga atas penempatan nama keluarga yang salah. :-D Dan terima kasih atas dukunganya.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang review tapi tak log in di tunggu reviewnya setelah baca chap ini. Maaf kalau masih pendek.

**Terima kasih semuanya...**

**sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya. **

**jaa ne!**

**review review review. :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hoiiiiiiii...!

Minnaaa...! Author gaje kembali lagi...:-D

Hemm!(manggut-manggut)

Terima kasih, untuk kalian semua yang telah bersedia membaca, meReview, ngeFollow dan nge fav.

Saya sungguh tersanjung dengan perlakuan anda terhadap fict saya yang Gaje ini! ;-)

kalau begitu, Faris lanjutkan aja ceritanya. Oke!

**Naruto©Masashi kishimoto**

**Cerita©Faris**

**Pair :Naruhina**

**Warning: OOC, AU,ABAL, GAJE, THYPO, PASARAN DLL.**

**Monggooooo!**

**Normal Pov**

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan. Manja sekali sih kau ini Dobe!" Seru Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan Naruto yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. "Cepat makan sana!" timpalnya lagi.

"Suapi" Kata sang adik merengek manja.

"Cih, masih untung aku mau membuatkan makan untukmu. Sekarang kau minta di Suapi? Kau mau aku suapi dengan kakiku?" tanyanya kesal setengah mati karna kelakuan Naruto.

"Cih, biasanya juga aku yang masak. Baru aja sekali masak sudah marah-marah!" Cibir Naruto pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Sasuke datar sambil memberikan deatglare yang sungguh bisa membuat orang biasa melihatnya pingsan di tempat.

"Ti-tidak ada?" Jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Cepat makan!" Perintah Sasuke dingin.

Naruto yang mendapat perintah Sasuke pun langsung melaksanakanya.

"Teme tidak ena~"

"Diam kau!" Potong Sasuke sambil melempar bantal tepat di kepalanya.

"~k, Ittaiii" lanjut Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Teme! tak bisakah kau sabar sedikit. Aku ini sedang sakit!" Protes Naruto pada Sasuke sambil berteriak.

"Terserah" jawab Sasuke dingin tak menghiraukan protes Naruto. "Sudahlah, makan saja sarapanmu, aku mau pergi kerja!" Timpalnya lagi sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oi teme..! kau tak membuatkan makan siang untu~" Pertanyaan Naruto terpotong oleh suara debaman pintu.

**Naruto Pov**

'sialan sekali si teme itu, bagaimana dengan makanku nanti siang' kataku dalam hati. 'Baiklah setelah makan aku harus ngapain ya? mungkin aku akan tidur saja, lagipula badanku masih capek semua'

**Normal Pov**

sekarang Naruto sedang bergelut dengan bantal dan selimutnya di atas kasur. Gara-gara kemaren teman-nya tidak masuk kerja, sekarang dia sedang kelelahan akibat kemaren. Matanya tak bisa menutup, pikiranya melayang kemana-mana.

'Kami-sama, 4 hari lagi aku akan menikah. Apakah ini takdir yang engkau berikan padaku? aku memang menyukainya, tapi mengingat dia sedang mengandung anak orang membuat hatiku semakin sakit saja. Apa aku ceraikan saja dia setelah menikah nanti? Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, Bahwa nanti kalau aku sudah menikah aku tak akan meceraikan istriku. Walau bagaimanapun keadaanya aku akan tetap meepertahankan-nya' pikirnya dalam hati. Raut gundah terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Dan akhirnya matanya pun menutup dan Naruto pun meninggal menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

End.

Oke Naruto hanya tertidur. #plaak. Author digampar readers.

**Kamar Hinata **

Seorang gadis bersurai Indigo dan bermata pucat sedang asik menatap sebuah jam dinding. Rambutnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya tersenyum senyum sendiri dan kadang rona merah pun tampak menghiasi kedua pipi mulusnya.

Tak ada bosan-nya gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menatap sebuah jam yang sedari tadi berdetak.

'Kyaa, nanti aku akan memasak lagi bersama Naruto-kun. Senangnya bisa berdua saja denganya. Nanti aku dan Naruto-kun akan memasak apa ya?' Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Raut bahagia diwajahnya sungguh jelas. Mungkin Hinata memang benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Otaknya tak henti-hentinya memikirkan pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

Wajahnya merona saat memikirkan bahwa dirinya dan Naruto sebentar lagi akan menjadi sepasang suami istri dan melakukan hal Itu.

'Kyaaa' teriaknya dalam hati ketika memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi jam yang sedari tadi hanya bergerak berputar, Hinata pun bangkit dari kuburan. Oke bangkit dari dudukya kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah cermin yang berada di samping kanan ranjang.

"Baiklah. Sekarang semuanya sudah siap. Tinggal berangkat ke tempat Naruto-kun" ucapnya pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

**Tempat Naruto**

"Tok tok tok" Suara ketukan sebuah tangan dari seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Tok tok tok" tanganya kembali mengetuk pintu saat ketukanya tadi tak mendapat respon dari seseorang.

"tok tok tok. Naruto-kun" ketuknya lagi sambil memanggil orang yang mendiami tempat tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu tapi tak ada yang keluar, Tangan Hinata pun terangkat memegang sebuah gagang pintu dan mendorongnya agar terbuka.

"tidak dikunci" ucapnya pelan setelah berhasil membuka pintu. 'Apa aku masuk saja ya? mungkin Naruto-kun sengaja tak mengunci pintu agar aku langsung masuk saja. Tapi, kenapa Naruto-kun tak menjawab panggilanku tadi? tapi mungkin saja Naruto-kun sedang ada didapur sehingga dia tak mendengarkan panggilanku. Ah sebaiknya aku langsung masuk saja, mungkin Naruto-kun sudah menungguku didapur untuk memasak bersama.' Setelah Hinata menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dilakukanya, akhirnya Hinata langsung saja masuk kedalam.

**Naruto Pov**

Aku mengerjabkan kedua mataku saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. 'siapa sih siang-siang begini datang bertamu' tanyaku kesal dalam hati. Aku tak mau membuka pintu, aku malas dan lebih baik aku tidur saja. Kumulai mencoba menutup mataku kembali namun tak bisa, suara ketukan pintu itu sungguh mengganggu. Dengan kesal aku mulai bangun dan hendak membuka pintu. Tapi saat aku mendengar suara 'tok tok tok. Naruto-kun' aku mengurungkan niatku, aku sedang tak ingin bertemu denganya dan aku kembali menarik selimut dan berniat untuk tidur lagi. Aku tersenyum saat suara ketukan pintu itu berhenti. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku kemabali. Tapi usahaku gagal saat aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Krieeeet" aku tau itu suara pintu terbuka. Sekarang aku hanya pasrah dan menyumpahi Sasuke dengan kata-kata kotor yang ada didunia karna tak mengunci pintu dari luar. 'Aku mungkin akan pura-pura tertidur saja saat dia kesini agar dia tak berani menggangguku dan mungkin juga akan membuatnya kembali pulang' pikirku dalam hati.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki kian mendekat kearahku. Dan suara itu sekarang berhenti tepat disamping ranjang tempatku tertidur. Aku menyipitkan mataku bermaksud untuk mengintip dan memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Hinata. Dugaanku benar, itu memang Hinata dan kulihat samar-samar dia sedang tersenyum kearahku.

**Hinata Pov**

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam. Tak ada suara apapun, yang ada hanya kesunyian. Setelah berjalan masuk, aku berhenti tepat disamping ranjang dan menatap seorang pemuda yang sangat aku cintai yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aku tersenyum, wajahnya begitu tampan dan lucu saat tertidur.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk diranjangnya. Mataku tak-henti-hentinya menatap wajah yang sangat tampan itu. Aku memegang tanganya, tanganya begitu hangat. Aku belum puas kalau hanya memegang tanganya. Akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk berbaring disampingnya. Aku memeluk tubuh Naruto-kun. Aku merasa nyaman saat aku membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Bau maskulin yang aku hirup sungguh membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepaskan pelukanku. Aku tatap wajahnya yang begitu sangat mempesona. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah gara-gara melihatnya terus. 'Aku tak bisa menahan hasrat ini, mungkin tak apa kalau aku menciumnya. sebentar lagi juga kan Naruto-kun akan menjadi suamiku.' pikirku dalam hati.

Akupun mulai mengecup pipinya singkat, hidung, matanya, keningnya dan kuberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibirnya singkat. Aku merasakan manis saat mencium bibirnya. Rasa lembut bibirnya sungguh membuatku gila bila tak menciumnya lagi. Aku kecup bibirnya lama dan aku mulai menjilati bibirnya.

Aktifitas menciumi bibir Naruto-kun akhirnya berhenti saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang menegang diantara pangkal pahanya. Aku merasakanya karna kaki kananku menimpa selangkangan Naruto-kun.

Akhirnya aku memindahkan kaki kananku ke samping. Setelah aku memindahkan kakiku, aku lihat ada sesuatu yang perlahan keluar dari selangkangan Naruto-kun.

Karna rasa ingin tahuku yang tinggi, aku pun berniat untuk memegang dan mencari tahu apa benda tersebut. Kuangkat tanganku dan mencoba meraih sesuatu yang menggunduk diantara selangkangan Naruto-kun. Tapi sayang, usahaku gagal saat aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku ditahan oleh sebuah tangan kulihat itu adalah tangan Naruto-kun.

**Dalam hati Naruto **

Kenapa dia malah duduk disampingku dan kenapa dia malah menyentuh tanganku. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kenapa dia malah berbaring disampingku. Oh Tuhan, dia memeluk-ku. Di-dia berani menciumi wajahku. Bibirnya lembut sekali. Oh dia berani mengambil ciuman pertamaku.

Oh Tuhan apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia lakukan padaku. Dadanya yang besar menempel pada tubuhku. Oh, bisa-bisa aku jadi pingsan. Dadanya sungguh empuk dan kenyal. Kakinya, kenapa kakinya malah menggesek-gesek dibagian selangkanganku.

Kumohon jangan bangkit sekarang jagoan kecilku. Oh bagaimana ini, aku tak bisa menahannya. Kakinya terus menggesek selangkanganku dan lidahnya tak henti-hentinya menjilati bibirku.

Dia menghentikan jilatan-nya. Syukurlah.

Apa dia merasakan sesuatu yang menegang diantara selangkanganku. Dugaanku benar dia mengangkat kakinya dan tangannya terangkat merangkak menuju sebuah gundukan yang ada selangkanganku. Aku harus menghentikannya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

**Normal Pov **

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan menahan tangan Hinata yang tinggal beberapa senti dari selangkangannya.

"E-eto a-aku ha-hanya" jawab Hinata tergagap.

"hanya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"hanya a-akan memegang i-itu" lanjut Hinata tergagap dangan jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat pada selangkangan Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"a-aku ingin me-memasak bersama Na-naruto-kun." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"begitu ya?" Naruto memberikan jeda pada pertanyaannya. "lalu, kenapa kau ada diatas ranjangku? kenapa kau memelukku? apa kau ingin memperkosa diriku saat aku sedang tidur ?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

'Blus' wajah Hinata sontak memerah. Hinata masih diranjang Naruto, tangan yang satunya masih memegang dan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat Hinata terdiam, termenung dan terbengong. Hinata langsung bangkit dari ranjang Naruto.

"e-eto, aku ha-hanya, hanya" jawab Hinata terbata dan otaknya masih berfikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada Naruto.

"aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Mungkin kau harus pulang dulu, karna aku tak bisa menemanimu memasak." jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Hinata hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku a-akan memasak makanan u-untuk Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Terserahlah " kata Naruto pasrah. Naruto tau, dia tak akan bisa menang kalau berdebat dengan Hinata.

Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju dapur milik Naruto. Wajahnya tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan. Tangannya mengambil seikat sayuran yang diketahui bernama sawi tersebut. Tangannya mengambil sebuah pisau dan mulai memotong-motong sawi tersebut. Setelah memotong sawi, Hinata kemudian mengambil sebuah bakom berwarna merah yang ada disampingnya. Hinata berjalan menuju westafel bermaksud untuk mengambil air. Namun naas. Hinata bukannya mengambil air, malah terjungkal terpeleset karna menginjak minyak goreng yang tumpah tidak jauh dari westafel.

"kyaaaa.. Ittaaai" rintinya saat jatuh dan setelahnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsung melompat dari ranjang dan segera berlari menuju dapur. Naruto yang melihat Hinata terjungkal pun langsung menolongnya dan membawanya diatas ranjang.

"bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati" omelnya kesal setelah membawa Hinata ketempat tidur.

"ma-maaf" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"sekarang, mana yang sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"i-ini" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk pergelangan kakiku.

Setelah ditunjukkan Hinata, Naruto langsung memegang pergelangan kaki Hinata.

"sa-sakit Naruto-kun" rintih Hinata saat Naruto memegang kakinya.

"Diamlah " kata Naruto dan melanjutkan memeriksa kaki Hinata.

"Kakimu hanya terkilir. Kau itu sedang hamil, untung saja kau tidak keguguran. Makanya kalau mau apa-apa itu dilihat dulu!" kata Naruto dengan Nada yang sedikit kawatir.

"Ma-maaf" kata Hinata. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak setelah mendengar kata 'hamil'. Dan buliran bening pun akhirnya keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, Kakimu hanya terkilir. Tidak akan diamputasi." Hibur Naruto saat Melihat Hinata menangis. Naruto kemudian memindahkan tangannya dari kaki Hinata.

"Naruto-kun. Sa-sakit." kata Hinata merengek manja.

"Tentu saja Sakit, kakimu itu terkilir." kata Naruto kesal.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun ti-tidak mengobatinya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"memangnya aku ini Tukang Urut? " tanya Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ma-maaf" kata hinata sambil menunduk dan kemudian merutuki kebodohanya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau kuantar pulang saja." kata Naruto lalu bangkit berdiri dan menggendong Hinata ala Brydal style. Sementara Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan Naruto hanya merona kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto.

Diperjalanan mengantar Hinata. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Hinata tampak tersenyum, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Naru" tanya Hinata memecah Keheningan.

"hmm" jawab Naruto.

"aku mencintaimu" kata Hinata pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukanya di leher Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

'aku juga' kata Naruto dalam Hati.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai dikamar Hinata. Naruto kemudian membaringkan tubuh Hinata.

"Besok, kau tidak usah datang lagi ketempat ku." kata Naruto setelah membaringkan Hinata.

"ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Tentu saja, aku besok akan pulang untuk mengurus pernikahan kita. Dasar gadis bodoh " Kata Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu.!" kata Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berniat beranjak pergi.

Namun sayang, usahanya gagal, saat Hinata menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"apa" tanya Naruto bingung. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam dan menatap mata safir milik Naruto.

"hemm" Naruto berpikir sejenak. "apa kau mau mencoba memperkosa diriku lagi" tanya Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Kau tadi sempat memeluk tubuhku, memegang tanganku, mencium pipiku, hidungku, keningku dan kau juga telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Apa sekarang kau berniat merebut Keperjakaanku?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai puas karna telah berhasil mengerjai calon istrinya tersebut.

"E-eto, a-aku aku aku ha-hanya, aku" Jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Dirinya sedang dilanda malu. Malu yang sangat memalukan.

"Cup" Kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Hinata. Sementara yang memberi kecupan singkat itu langsung terbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Jantung Hinata berpacu dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah dan akhirnya dia pun pingsan ditempat.

**Tbc...**

**Fiuuuuh! #lap keringat.**

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga.**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang udah review. **

**Balasan Review **

**Hyuna Uzuhi : sekarang dah tau kan Naruto Muslim.**

**Unnie Soo ShikShin : hemm! angin lalu ya? kalau masalah Lemon di chapter terakhir. Makanya repiuw lagi biar cepet lemon-nya. :-D**

**Yuki : ini dah lanjuut. di tunggu lagi teriakan update nya. XD**

**Nana : Makasih pujianya :-)**

**Diane ungu : gak tau tuh, kita tunggu aja pengakuan Hinata ke Naruto. Oke!**

**namikaze revan: sakit tau bokong gue lo tendang. Ni udah aku update # sambil lempar bom ke pangkuan lo.**

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden : kalo dah diukur panjangnya berapa senti? nanti dijawab ya di kotak review.**

**BellaYosintaL : gak tau sih, Hinata benar nglakuin itu apa nggak... soalnya berita itu masih simpang siur. Tapi lebih baiknya kita tunggu aja penjelasan Hinata ke naruto. Oke!**

**Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau aku salah menuliskan Nama anda.**

**Di tunggu lagi review anda untuk chapter ini.**

**jadi tolong di review yaaaaa? **

**jaap ne!**

**"Booft" **

**(menghilang ditengah kepulan asap )**

**review review review **


	5. Chapter 5

Author : La-la-la-la #jingkrak-jingkrak sambil nyanyi.

Kameramen : woi ini dah siaran goblok! # nunjuk-nunjuk kamera

Author : :-D **Hoi...! Minaaaaa. Author Gaje kembali lagi! XD**

Brak bruk brak craang klontang

Reader : Mau lagi? #sambil bawa batu dan botol

Author : ti-tidak, hiks..hiks. # merangkak sambil pegang kepala yang benjol semua.

Reader : **Fufufu. Rasakan, siapa suruh update terlambat.**

**Sutradara : Cut cut. Mana Ekspresinya? **

**Author: Baiklah. Kita lanjut saja ceritanya! wokeh? **

**Reader : Hn. #ketularan Si Pantat Ayam. **

**Sasuke : AMATERASU **

Author : kyaaaa!

Naruto©Mashashi kishimoto

Cerita©Faris punya

Warning : Au, Ooc, Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, Dll.

Ini Anak-nya

"Sah" Ucap para warga yang berada didalam Masjid yang bisa dibilang cukup megah tersebut.

Ya. Sekarang adalah hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Acara Akad nikah itu dilakukan didalam Masjid termegah di kota. Mengingat ayah dari mempelai wanita merupakan pemimpin kepolisian di kota. Semua yang dilakukan sang ayah hanya semata-mata untuk membahagiakan anak semata wayangnya, yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Alhamdulilah" Ucap pak penghulu lega.

Kebahagiaan pun melanda semua orang yang berada didalam masjid. Senyuman terukir dari setiap masing-masing orang yang melihat acara yang sangat sakral tersebut.

Mempelai pria yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu tengah tersenyum bahagia dan lega. Lega karna berkali-kali salah mengucapkan kata-kata akad nikah tersebut. Dan sekarang dia telah berhasil mengucapkanya. Naruto tengah tersenyum bahagia, karna ternyata tuhan telah menciptakan pasangan hidup untuk dirinya. Rasa bahagia

yang sungguh meledak-ledak yang meminta-minta bibirnya agar selalu tersenyum.

Sementara Hinata, kini ia merasa sedang bermimpi. Tapi ini nyata. Kenyataan bahwa dia kini tengah bersanding dengan orang yang telah mencuri hatinya, saat mata Pucat miliknya dan mata biru milk Naruto bertemu. Semua berjalan begitu cepat. Usahanya untuk selangkah lebih maju ternyata berhasil. Usaha menjebak Naruto untuk menjadi miliknya telah berjalan sesuai harapan. Hinata tidak akan rela kalau Naruto menjadi milik orang lain.

Tidak ada rasa menyesal di pikiranya, saat melihat Naruto tersenyum bahagia kepadanya.

Malam pun tiba. Setelah seharian penuh berdiri, pasangan yang baru menikah tadi pagi jam 10 waktu setempat kini tengah berada di kamarnya.

Sekarang Naruto sedang mengambil handuk kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Hinata yang tahu Naruto yang sedang berada di kamar mandi, langsung mengganti pakaian-nya dengan baju tidur.

Kain tipis berwarna putih transparan yang ia pakai di malam pertamanya, membuat tubuh putih nan mulus miliknya samar-samar terlihat. Bra dan Cd berwarna hitam yang ia pakai pun terlihat jelas.

Semua yang Hinata lakukan, itu hanya semata-mata untuk menarik perhatian sang suami, Naruto. Naruto berhak atas dirinya, kini ia adalah istri Naruto. Hinata hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Memuaskan suaminya pada malam pertama dan malam-malam selanjutnya.

"Naruto-kun" Gumamnya lirih kemudian tersenyum manis dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

Kini Hinata sedang duduk di ranjang menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sementara Naruto yang sedang berada di kamar mandi sedang dilanda kebingungan. Naruto tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah. Tapi sekarang Hinata sedang mengandung, Naruto tidak tau apakah boleh melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang yang sedang mengandung. Jangan salahkan otak Naruto, Naruto memang tidak tahu-menahu akan hal itu. Umurnya hanya baru 20 itu pun belum genap. Sekolahnya pun juga hanya tamat smp saja.

Tangannya mengepal dengan sempurna. Merutuki kebodohanya. Naruto kemudian mengambil keputusan, dia tidak akan menyentuh istrinya sebelum melahirkan anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Rasa kesal Naruto saat mengingat Hinata sedang mengandung anak orang lain kini sudah sirna. Naruto mencintai Hinata apa adanya, Naruto menerima keadaan Hinata saat ini. Naruto takut akan menyakiti Hinata.

Setelah yakin dengan keputusan-nya, akhirnya Naruto pun keluar dar kamar mandi.

'sial' umpatnya dalam hati.

Kini Naruto mendapati Hinata yang tengah terduduk diatas ranjang. Baju tipis yang ia kenakan membuat tubuh seisinya begitu jelas. Kulit seputih susu yang tertutupi kain tipis itu membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Dada besar yang tertutupi bra warna hitam yang Hinata kenakan sungguh bisa membuat pria manapun yang melihatnya akan kehilangan akal sesaat.

Matanya kini menatap kaki jenjang Hinata yang sungguh mulus tersebut. Paha putih nan mulus milik Hinata sungguh menggoda.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menyentuh dan menikmati hidangan yang ia lihat. Namun nafsu yang melanda ternyata belum bisa meruntuhkan keputusannya tadi. Rasa cinta-nya terhadap Hinata lebih besar.

Dengan pasti Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata kemudian mengecup pelan kening Hinata.

"kalau kamu sudah mengantuk, tidurlah duluan. Aku belum ngantuk, aku akan nonton tv di luar." ucapnya lalu berjalan mendekat pintu kamar dan akhirnya Naruto pun keluar.

Hinata hanya terdiam tidak membalas ucapan Naruto terhadapnya.

Kecewa, Hinata kecewa terhadap apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya.

'apa Naruto-kun tidak mencintai aku? apa semua yang Naruto-kun lakukan padaku itu hanya sebatas sandiwara? apakah Naruto-kun mau menikah denganku karna terpaksa?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu pun terlintas di pikiran Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat bergelut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, Akhirnya Hinata sadar. Semua yang dilakukan-nya terhadap Naruto salah.

Dengan berat hati Hinata memantapkan keputusan-nya. Hinata kemudian mengganti bajunya yang terbilang sangat seksi tersebut menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana panjang. Setelah selesai mengganti baju, Hinata kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui Naruto.

Hinata sekarang mendapati Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap layar tv. Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata pelan.

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian menyesap segelas kopi yang ada di tangan-nya. Mata Naruto pun menatap lurus ke layar tv karna takut nafsunya akan tergugah saat melihat Hinata yang sedang mengenakan pakaian yang sungguh seksi tadi.

"A-aku mi-minta cerai" Ucap Hinata pelan. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak dan kopi yang didalam mulutnya pun menyembur keluar dengan sempurna.

"Apa maksudmu? kita baru menikah, dan sekarang kau minta cerai? kau pikir, pernikahan itu hal sepele? sehingga seenaknya saja kau memutuskan-nya tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"apa maksudmu? aku ini istrimu, kau bahkan tidak menyentuhku pada saat malam pertama? itu sama saja kau mengacuhkan istrimu!" tanya dan jelas Hinata dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau itu sedang hamil. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hubungan suami istri kalau isteriku sedang hamil" jawab Naruto heran dengan perkataan Hinata.

Hinata lupa. Lupa bahwa Naruto melihat dirinya sebagai wanita hamil. Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menangis kini mendongak-kan kepala menatap NarutoNaruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapan-nya. Kedua mata mereka pun bertemu, setelah beberapa saat saling memandang, Hinata kemudian menunduk lagi.

"A-aku se-sebenarnya, A-aku a-aku ti-tidak Hamil" ucap Hinata dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto terkaget dengan perkataan Hinata.

"a-aku ba-bahkan belum pernah me-melakukan i-itu de-dengan si-siapapun. A-aku hanya ingin me-melakukan i-itu dengan su-suamiku!" kata Hinata dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

Naruto hanya terdiam, otaknya sedang bekerja keras untuk mencerna dan memahami apa yang Hinata katakan terhadapnya.

hening

hening

hening

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam Naruto kemudian maju mendekati Hinata. Tangan-nya terangkat mendongak-kan kepala Hinata dengan memegang dagu Hinata.

Setelah pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruto langsung saja melumat bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

"Mmhhph" orang Hinata terkaget karna tiba-tiba Naruto melihat bibirnya.

Naruto kemudian memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat, Naruto kemudian mendorong pelan Hinata. Punggung Hinata kini telah tersandar di dinding. Hinata tak bisa pergi kemana-mana ketika kedua tangan Naruto menahan disetiap sisi tubuhnya.

Lagi, Naruto terus melumat habis bibir Hinata. Perlahan, Hinata juga mulai menikmatinya. Lidah Naruto masuk dan mengobrak-abrik isi rongga mulut Hinata. Setelah puas dengan bibir Hinata, Naruto kemudian mengecup lembut leher jenjang Hinata.

"nggghh" Hinata mengerang nikmat. Kecupan Naruto di leher Hinata telah mampu membuat Hinata kehilangan akalnya untuk sesaat.

Setelah mengecup pelan leher Hinata, Naruto kemudian mulai menghisap dan menjilati leher jenjang Hinata yang dilapisi kulit keputih susu tersebut. Bercak-bercak merah pun mulai terlihat setelah Naruto menghisapnya.

Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, kini mulai terangkat dan mengusap dada besar milik Hinata.

"nggghh Na-Naru ahhh"

Setelah mengusap-nya pelan, tangan Naruto kini sedang mencoba memuka baju Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Toh dia juga menginginkan-nya.

Setelah berhasil membuka baju Hinata, mata Naruto kini tertuju pada tubuh bagian atas Hinata. Dada besar yang masih tertutupi bra berwarna hitam dan perut langsing yang mulus terlihat jelas oleh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menatap Hinata dan langsung saja melumat lagi bibir Hinata. Setelah puas, ciuman Naruto kemudian turun mengecup pelan dagu, leher dan sampailah di belahan dada Hinata. Naruto kemudian membenamkan wajahnya diantara belahan dada Hinata, Naruto hirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender dari tubuh Hinata.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengerang nikmat dan kedua tangan-nya menekan-pekan kepala Naruto. Setelah puas menghirup aroma lavender dari tubuh Hinata, tangan Naruto meraih pengait bra dan membukanya.

Setelah berhasil membukanya, kini tampaklah dada putih, mulus yang berukuran super tersebut. Dalam benak Naruto, mungkin dirinya-lah laki-laki yang paling beruntung didunia ini.

Naruto dengan tidak sabar langsung saja menghisap puting yang berwarna pink tersebut. Sementara tangan kanan-nya sedang asik meremas dan memilin dada yang satunya.

"emhhh, Na-Naruaaah -toh-kun ahhhn"

Naruto kemudian bangkit dan menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karna sentuhan Naruto, telah mampu membuang rasa malu yang ada pada dirinya.

Dengan tenang kedua tangan Hinata mencoba meraih kaos Naruto. Semburat merah di pipinya langsung terlihat saat kedua mata Hinata melihat dada bidang Naruto. Hinata kemudian langsung mencium bibir Naruto dan kedua tangannya sedang asik meraba-raba dada Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya diam memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, sekarang Naruto lah yang sedang melumat bibir Hinata. kedua tangan Naruto mereka dada Hinata.

Naruto kemudian melumat dada Hinata dan turun mengecup bagian perut Hinata. kecupan Naruto pun berhenti tepat diatas vagina Hinata yang masih tertutupi cd berwarna hitam tersebut. Naruto kemudian mengusap pelan vagina Hinata yang masih tertutupi cd tersebut.

Sementara Hinata hanya mendesah nikmat. Naruto kemudian menurunkan cd yang sedari tadi menutupi vagina Hinata.

Sekarang tampaklah vagina Hinata yang tertutupi oleh bulu halus nan tipis. Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak antara wajah Naruto hanya 1 cm dari vagina Hinata.

Hembusan Nafas Naruto yang tepat mengenai vagina Hinata membuat Hinata bagaikan berada pada ujung tanduk.

Naruto kemudian menghisap vagina Hinata dengan lembut. Dan itu telah membuat Hinata pada klimaks pertamanya. Tubuhnya mengejang dan cairan pun keluar dari vagina Hinata, dengan lahap Naruto langsung menenggak Habis cairan Hinata yang sungguh nikmat menurutnya.

Kaki Hinata lemas, tubuh bagian atasnya tertunduk dan kedua tangan-nya memegang kedua sisi bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang tau Hinata yang sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri, langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata dan membawa-nya masuk kedalam kamar dengan gaya Brydal style.

**Tbc**

**Fiuuuuh# lap keringat.**

**Akhirnya chapter ini terselesaikan juga. :-D nyengir **

**Bagaimana menurut anda? bersediakah anda untuk memberikan sebuah review?**

**Kritik dan saran juga saya butuhkan.**

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan adegan. Saya sudah katakan bahwa ceritanya agak pasaran. **

**Maaf karna hamba tidak bisa membalas review 1 per1 **

**Sekian dulu, saya pamit undur diri.**

**sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya. **

**Sekali lagi, kalau anda menginginkan fict ini berlanjut makanya berikan review.**

**review **

**review **

**review **

**jaa ne! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hai ketemu lagi dengan Faris.

Disini Faris akan meng-endingkan fict ini.

Faris takut, nanti gak bisa lanjutin fict yang Gaje ini. Mumpung masih ada kesempatan, jadi Faris langsung saja update chapter terakhir.

Akhir-akhir ini Faris terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan membuat tubuh ini selalu dilanda capek.

Mumpung hari ini aku gak kerja, Faris lanjuti aja ceritanya.

Oke langsung saja kita baca chapter terakhir.

**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto **

**Cerita © Faris**

**Pairing : Naruhina **

**Warning : ooc,au,abal, gaje, pasaran dll.**

**Sebelumnya dan kelanjutan-nya**

Naruto kemudian melumat dada Hinata dan turun mengecup bagian perut Hinata. kecupan Naruto pun berhenti tepat diatas vagina Hinata yang masih tertutupi cd berwarna hitam tersebut. Naruto kemudian mengusap pelan vagina Hinata yang masih tertutupi cd tersebut.

Sementara Hinata hanya mendesah nikmat. Naruto kemudian menurunkan cd yang sedari tadi menutupi vagina Hinata.

Sekarang tampaklah vagina Hinata yang tertutupi oleh bulu halus nan tipis. Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak antara wajah Naruto hanya 1 cm dari vagina Hinata.

Hembusan Nafas Naruto yang tepat mengenai vagina Hinata membuat Hinata bagaikan berada pada ujung tanduk.

Naruto kemudian menghisap vagina Hinata dengan lembut. Dan itu telah membuat Hinata pada klimaks pertamanya. Tubuhnya mengejang dan cairan pun keluar dari vagina Hinata, dengan lahap Naruto langsung menenggak Habis cairan Hinata yang sungguh nikmat menurutnya.

Kaki Hinata lemas, tubuh bagian atasnya tertunduk dan kedua tangan-nya memegang kedua sisi bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang tau Hinata yang sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri, langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata dan membawa-nya masuk kedalam kamar dengan gaya Brydal style.

Setelah sampai didalam kamar, Naruto tidak langsung membaringkan Hinata diatas ranjang. Naruto duduk diatas ranjang dan menduduki-kan Hinata di pangkuan-nya. Wajah Naruto kini tepat berada didepan dada Hinata yang membuncah dan menjulang tersebut. Keringat yang membasahi tubuh Hinata membuat nafsu Naruto semakin meninggi. Naruto yang disuguhi dada besar nan mulus Hinata yang menantang tersebut, langsung saja melumat, menghisap dan juga menggigit pelan puting Hinata. Naruto melakukan-nya bergantian. Setelah puas dengan dada kanan, kini Naruto beralih ke dada kiri.

Sementara Hinata yang diperlakukan Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa merintih dan mendesah nikmat. Tangan-nya menarik dan menekan kepala bersurai kuning itu. Desakan dan rintihan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya semakin menjadi.

"ahhn, Narutoh-kunn ahhn" Hinata mendesah nikmat saat merasakan puting-nya dihisap Naruto dengan ganas-nya. Hisapan ganas Naruto membuat Hinata merasakan nikmat yang sungguh ia harapkan dari sang suami.

Setelah puas dengan dada Hinata, kini Naruto lansung saja membaringkan Hinata diatas ranjang. Setelah membaringkan Hinata, kini Naruto sedang mencoba melepas celana yang dia pakai. Sekarang tampaklah Kejantanan Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak bak sebuah tombak yang siap menembus apapun yang ada didepan-nya.

Hinata yang melihat itu pun langsung menelan ludah. Kejantanan yang cukup besar itu pasti Sakit kalau menusuk vagina-nya. Pikirnya.

Naruto kemudian mendekat-kan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Naruto kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat nan lembut di bibir Hinata.

"tenanglah" bisiknya pelan setelah memberikan kecupan singkat tersebut.

Naruto kemudian melebarkan kaki kaki Hinata. Naruto kemudian menggesek-gesek pelan ujung penisnya di vagina Hinata. Hinata menggelinjing tubuhnya melengkung dan merintih nikmat. Naruto kemudian lansung memeluk dan melumat bibir Hinata. Saat itu pula Naruto langsung menyodok-kan penisnya ke lorong vagina Hinata. Jeritan Sakit tertahan di mulut Naruto. Darah keperawanan Hinata keluar, Hinata merasakan Sakit yang sungguh menyakitkan.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Naruto kemudian memundurkan pinggul-nya kebelakang. Itu membuat Hinata merintih Sakit. Perlahan, Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan penis yang berada di vagina Hinata.

Naruto mengentak-kan sodokan keras di vagina Hinata. Sehingga membuat Hinata menjerit kesakitan.

Rasa Sakit yang Naruto berikan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Jeritan-jeritan yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulut Hinata saat Naruto menghujam vagina-nya kini menjadi rintihan dan desahan yang begitu menggoda. Naruto yang tau Hinata sudah mulai menikmatinya, langsung saja Naruto menghujam vagina Hinata dengan kasarnya.

"a-ahhn. Na-naru ahhn" Desahnya keluar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang memuncak dan ingin keluar.

Naruto merasakan vagina Hinata menjepit penisnya begitu kuat. Hinata merintih nikmat, ketika Naruto menyodok-kan penisnya begitu kuat.

"kyaaahn " teriaknya keluar ketika merasakan nikmat yang sedari tadi meminta ingin keluar. Tubuhnya mengejang disertai cairan yang keluar dari vagina-nya. tubuhnya terkulai lemas karna telah mencapai klimaks yang kedua.

Naruto kemudian memiringkan tubuh Hinata kesamping. Naruto sekarang berbaring di belakang Hinata. Naruto mengecup leher nan jenjang Hinata. Tangannya melingkar di tubuh mungil Hinata. Diremasnya dada Hinata yang basar itu. Membuat Hinata merasakan nikmat seperti tadi. Setelah selesai meremas, Tangan Naruto kemudian merangkak kebawah mengelus pelan paha putih nan mulus itu. Tangan Naruto menaikkan paha Hinata keatas. Dan Naruto langsung saja memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina Hinata.

"ahhn, Naruto-kun empphh" Desah Hinata tertahan ketika Naruto kembali melumat bibirnya. Naruto menggenjot Hinata dengan kasarnya. Setelah puas dengan posisi tersebut, Naruto kemudian mengganti posisinya. Kini Hinata terbaring dengan posisi terlentang. Tangan Naruto meraih kedua kaki Hinata dan mengangkatnya keatas. Naruto kemudian menaruh sepasang kaki nan mulus tersebut di masing-masing bahunya. Naruto kemudian langsung memasukan penisnya lagi dan tak lupa menghujamnya dengan keras. Tangan Naruto mengusapnya pelan paha Hinata. Mulutnya pun tak tinggal diam, mulutnya sedang asik menghisap jari kaki Hinata.

tubuh Hinata melengkung merasakan dan meresapi semua kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Dada besarnya bergerak tak tentu arah ketika Naruto menyodok-nyodok kan penis besarnya di lorong vaginanya.

Gerakan Naruto sekarang sudah membabi buta. Kaki -kaki jenjang Hinata sudah tak lagi berada diatas bahu Naruto. Kini Naruto tengah mencumbunya dengan kasar. Naruto menyodok-kan penisnya ke lorong Hinata dengna keras. Menimbulkan suara 'plak' saat kedua tubuh itu bertabrakan. Tangannya meremas-remas dada Hinata dengan ganasnya.

"Hinata. kenapa ah tubuhmu begitu nikmat" ucap Naruto disela desahanya ketika akan mencapai klimaks nya.

"Na-Naru le-lebih cepat ahhh" rengek Hinata "aku a-akan keluar" lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto yang mendegar permintaan Hinata langsung saja merengkuh tubuh Hinata dalan pelukanya. Naruto menyodok-kan penis besarnya membabi buta. Desahan demi Desahan pun keluar dari kedua orang yang sedang melakukan seks tersebut.

"ssh. Hinata" Desah Naruto dengan menggenjot Hinata.

"Nah-Naru" Hinata pun ikut mendesah nikmat.

"Kyaaaahn"

"Ahhgg"

Teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Mereka telah mencapai klimaks nya secara bersamaan. Tubuh Naruto ambruk disamping Hinata. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukan-nya. Naruto mengecup pelan kening Hinata dan.

"mungkin kali ini kau akan benar-benar hamil Hime" bisiknya pelan kemudian tangan berwarna tan tersebut kembali meremas dadanya.

"kau harus menerima akibatnya karna telah menjadikanku sebagai suamimu." ucapnya, kemudian Naruto kembali menggerayangi tubuh Hinata dan menjamahnya lagi.

"ahhn Naru" Desah Hinata.

Dan terjadilah malam yang panjang nan indah bagi sepasang suami istri tersebut.

**End **

**Huwaaa #merengek nangis. **

**Entah kenapa, setelah saya membaca fict ini saya merasa belum puas dengan hasilnya. Feel nya kurang banget.**

**Tapi apa daya, hanya itulah yang ada di otak bebal Faris. **

**Apakah anda berminat memberikan sebuah review?**

**Kritik dan saran saya sungguh harapkan dari para senpai-senpai.**

**Jadi tolong di review ya! **

**Review **

**Review **

**Review **

**04/03/2013/tenggarong/L1/ bukit raya/ 11:25 Am/ Faris Shika Nara/ Faris muchibudin. Bmj **

**see you!**


End file.
